


I Shall Say Goodnight Till It Be Morrow

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [13]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Union J and One Direction are mortal enemies. Harry and George are definitely not Romeo and Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Say Goodnight Till It Be Morrow

After the tenth little 'click' noise George figures it out and throws open the window. Of course it's Harry. Of course. No one else would actually throw pebbles at someone's window.

 

"Are you kidding me, Harry? What the fuck are you doing here?"

 

"Come to see you," he says, easy as you please, as if there is absolutely no reason he shouldn't be. As if One Direction and Union J aren't mortal enemies at this point.

 

"What if Josh had seen you? He's downstairs playing FIFA."

 

"No, he's not. He's watching porn. I peeked. Right vanilla too."

 

"Christ," George mutters and pinches the bridge of his nose. Somehow Harry takes that as permission to climb the tree by George's window.

 

"Are you crazy?" George hisses. "If Josh saw you, he'd kill you."

 

Harry grins and waits for George to step back so he can climb in the window. It's much easier that way around than to climb out. George tried.

 

"There lies more danger in your eye than in twenty of their swords," Harry quotes with a grin when has righted himself.

 

"No. We are not Romeo and fucking Juliet," George says. Harry laughs and wraps his arms around George's waist, drawing him closer.

 

"Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand; that I might touch that cheek," he goes on, groping for George's bum with one hand. George shifts away from it, inadvertently closer to Harry.

 

"Not the cheek he meant," he mumbles, already following Harry's lead and leaning in for a kiss.

 

"You sure?" Harry mumbles back, wrapping his arms securely around him to hold him tight now.

 

"Very sure," George says and then lets Harry kiss him and push him back to the bed.

 

"Hm," Harry hums, seemingly equally unwilling to stop kissing George or talking. " 've heard they only got married so they could fuck with a clear conscience."

 

"We are not getting married," George says. Harry grins at him.

 

"Can I still blow you?"

 

George pretends to think about it for so long Harry has to muffle his giggles in his neck.

 

"If you must," George finally says and lies back onto the bed when Harry urges him to. He's definitely not paying attention to anything but Harry's mouth from then on out, be it a nightingale or a lark.

 

**The End**


End file.
